


Where Night is Blind

by aventurization



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurization/pseuds/aventurization
Summary: For the life of her, Christine could not connect her nudity and the absurd blindfold around her head to anything having to do with her vocals.





	

Christine trusted him. There had never been a reason for her not to. Just as a guardian angel would, he never led her astray, he made her feel safe, and he kept her out of harm's way. He had taught her to sing and trained her from being a chorus girl into being the proper soprano ingénue she was today. In addition, he never asked for anything in return, always saying her presence was a gift in itself. If it wasn't for her angel, she would never be where she was today.

So, why was she so nervous? Aside from the obvious lack of vision, he had never done anything for her to be so mistrusting. Admittedly, the lack of clothing was, to say the least, a bit unnerving, but he wouldn't do anything without her knowing consent. Did her angel exceed her limits? Absolutely. But for the life of her, Christine could not connect her nudity and the absurd blindfold around her head to anything having to do with her vocals.

He had her sitting down at a chair, her legs together as though she was keeping a pill between her knees. There was absolute silence, the real sound being only of her quick little breaths. Finally, the silence was broken as he leaned forward, and she tensed up at the brief feeling of his dry lips kissing against her forehead.

"Comfortable, my dove?" 

A gloved hand ran its way up her neck and to her chin. He kissed her, softly, as though he felt he might bruise her lips if he kissed her too harshly. The corner of her lips grew into a smile and she sighed.

"..'m nervous..." 

Her tone was so meek that he thought she would cry. A hand brushed through her pretty brown hair and she heard a sly chuckle. 

"There is nothing for you to fear, Christine. What we're doing here is for your enjoyment alone. Trust me, my pet."

His words put her mind at ease and she nodded her approval. Now, it was all about her senses. She could smell his sweet cologne and it was nearly intoxicating. The sound of his gloves hitting the floor sounded off and she felt the warmth of his closeness go away.

A pop sounded off in the room and the overwhelming smell of wine overcame all else. Was he planning on drinking? He was pouring now, most likely into a goblet. What was the actual point in this?

"Drink this, Christine."

He approached her again and she felt him pressing the rim of the goblet to her lips. He began to tip it and she drank. She gulped down mouthful after mouthful, until there was none left over. It was delicious, but surely her angel would pick nothing but the best for her. Before she could lick her lips, he dabbed her mouth with a hankerchief. 

"Did you like that, my dear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be formal with me, Christine, I am more than just your instructor."

Christine felt him press a round, tiny grape into her mouth. It took a second to identify that was indeed a grape and she immediatey ate it.

"This is a special kind of night. Because you're such a bright and beautiful young woman. And my good, good girl."

He pressed another fruit to her lips. A strawberry, this time. It was so fresh and sweet, she wondered how he managed to get his hands on them in the city if he barely ever left the Opera Populaire.

"Aren't you my good, good girl, Christine?"

Her cheeks felt hot. He came closer to kiss her, a little rougher than before. His hand snaked its way up to her hair, making her lean her head back to expose the lovely, soft skin of her neck.

"Aren't you?"

When he kissed her neck, goosebumps ran across her arms and she whimpered at the foreign sensation. Christine nodded her response. He seemed pleased.

"I know you are. My beautiful, good girl. Would you like more wine?"

Again, she nodded. Despite the nerves about being so vulnerable and exposed, this was more than pleasing. Being doted on, praised, being fed pieces of fruits, and drinking quite frankly the best wine she had ever been allowed to have, it was almost dreamlike.

She'd admit, when he pressed the goblet to her lips again, she didn't expect there to be more than before. The sweet liquid splashed on her breasts and dripped down the rest of her body.

"Quite a mess you've made, little dove. I suppose I'll have to clean you up, won't I?"

When he stepped away, she supposed it was to grab the hankerchief he had used previously. She knew he was looking at her, admiring her. What was there to not admire? Her small, well rounded breasts and brown nipples, her waist, her full thighs, and the small patch of pubic hair above her pussy. Though she never did expect him to drop to his knees in front of her.

His mouth was on hers now, kissing her aggressively, barely giving her time to breathe. When he broke away from her, he left a trail of kisses along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Christine sighed softly at the featherlight kisses and rolled her head back, as to expose herself to him.

Mouth wide open, she let out a moan of surprise when his lips latched onto her right breast. While he sucked on one nipple, he toyed and pulled on the other, and then switched, running his tongue over the previously spilled wine.

"Maestro.."

"My dove?"

She found herself at a loss of words. He might've taken her panting as encouragement, because he returned to his kissing, trailing them down to her navel.

"You're beautiful, Christine."

His mouth was at her hips now, but he dared not go further. Her angel then lifted her thighs up to place them on his shoulders. She didn't protest but no one had ever just stared at such an intimate part of her. The other choir girls, Carlotta, and even Meg had mentioned how often they had sex, how often they had oral sex (both giving and receiving), but she never imagined she'd get this kind of opportunity. 

"My dear, has anyone seen this part of you?"

Her breath hitched as his hands grew closer to her pussy, spreading her apart. She let out a hiss of pleasure as the chilled air hit the warmth between her legs. She shook her head.

"No, maestro."

She reached up to twirl her own hair on her finger as his breathing inched closer and closer.

"Has anyone tasted this part of you?"

Dear God. She gulped, shaking her head. All at once, she let out a loud gasp, biting her lip to hold back any moans. While one of his hands held her spread, he rubbed over her clit with his thumb.

"Christine, relax. I told you I was going to make this enjoyable."

"Y-yes, angel.."

His rubbing grew vigorous, to the point where if she bit her lip any harder she'd bleed.

"Are you enjoying this, Christine?"

Her thighs were shaking, her mouth was agape, and all she could do was nod. He slowed down his ministrations on her clit and watched for her reaction with much gusto.

"Are you, darling? I need an answer."

"Y-Yes, sssir..."

He picked up the pace once more, as she had followed his order. Her back arched immediately following.

"Do you want me to taste you, Christine?"

She was panting and it was almost to cute to bear for him. 

"I want to taste you. I want to taste the sweetest part of you. I want to make you come."

His words definitely had an effect on her and she made an adorably pathetic little noise.

"Do you want that, my dear?"

"Yes!"

Her angel's hands held her open and he darted his tongue out his mouth once, twice, three times to lick at her clit. He went on to lick between her folds, pulling her closer to focus himself on the task at hand.

"M-Maestro...ohh, God..."

"Sing for me, my pet."

The idea of moaning out loud seemed just too wanton to her. So much, that when his mouth closed around her clitoris to suck, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

Her muffled moans could only suffice to him for so long. His bare hand reached up to squeeze at her breasts and she kept his head firmly in place when she wrapped her legs around his shoulders. He reached at her wrist, pulling at them to leave her mouth uncovered.

At that moment, more than ever, Christine wished she had something to grab onto. The sensations were too good, too overwhelming to her. She thought she might faint.

"Mm, maestro...aah, th-this is.. so good."

He couldn't speak out his response, and she felt him hum an affirmation, which sent a chill up her back.

"More, please..!"

Well, if she was going start begging, who was he to deny her? It was her night after all. His tongue flicked and sucked at her clit hard, frenzied with lust, making her tremble in the seat.

"Aaah! D-don't sto-ohh, please, please..."

She wasn't making any coherent sentences and that pleased him to no end. She threw her head back with a loud scream of pleasure. He pulled away from her, putting his thumb back in action.

"Are you going to come, Christine?"

"Y-yes!"

"I can't let you unless you ask me to. My good girl needs to ask permission. Can you do that, Christine?"

"Mm-hm..!"

"Then beg for it, my dove."

She wished he could see the desperation in her eyes, if not for the stupid blindfold. Holding onto the sides of the chair, face red, she open her mouth to begin. 

"M-maestro... please, please, let me come. I need to, ohh... I-I need to come..!"

"You need to, darling?"

"Yes.."

"Oh, and you've done such a nice job of begging.. Who am I to deny such a polite request?"

She felt that intense warmth on her clit again and it nearly drove her mad. She bucked her hips up and let out a whine of approval. Her hands were at her hair again, running her fingers through her own locks of curly brown hair. 

"I'm gonna come!"

He watched her come undone. Her beautiful flushed faced, her arching back at the new overwhelming sensations that he was sure she'd never experienced before, her rosey lips apart as she voiced her pleasure from how hard her climax was, and her brown hair, once kept manageable in her curls was all astray in a fluster. It was a sight that would make the entire view of Paris pale in comparison.

He pulled away and she was a panting mess, twitching in the aftermath of her orgasm. 

"Did you enjoy that, my dove?"

She nodded and slumped in her chair, still out of breath and visibly shaken to her very core. He reached and brushed a hair behind her ear. 

"That's good. I want you to enjoy this."

Her maestro closed the spaced between their lips with an open mouth kiss. She kissed back with plenty of vigor, as he had insinuated. When they broke away, she reached up to remove her blindfold.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Her angel's hands grabbed at her wrists and pulled them down again.

"Not yet. We're not done yet, not even by a bit."

She smiled, and he caressed her cheek. 

"Maestro..?"

"Yes?"

Christine pulled his hands to her breasts. She started to stand on to her shaky legs. He laughed softly before she started to speak again.

"I want more. Please. Sir."

He stood upright, pulling her nude body closer to him. His hands traveled to her backside and he gave her a good squeeze, following a sharp smack that made her yelp.

"That's what I like. My good, eager girl, aren't you?"

Christine raised her chin for a kiss which he more than willingly indulged her in. 

"Christine.. Follow my lead. Trust in me."

He led her to the vanity mirror, guiding her hands onto the surface. The wild mane of her hair to pushed to the side for easier access to her neck and shoulder, which he eagerly covered in kisses.

"Bend."

It was one word and she didn't think twice about obeying. She was bent over in front of him and he stepped back to observe. Her face in the mirror was so gorgeous, her pink cheeks, her lips, the blindfold over those most likely glazed over, hazy, green eyes. He ran a hand up the skin of her back and watched her shiver.

Christine felt him spread her apart again and she whined. A finger began to circle around her clit and she bit her lip to keep herself from getting any louder. With a frown, he pulled his hand away and gave her another firm spank.

"I believe I instructed you to not hold back on me, Christine. Did I not?"

Just as the soprano began to reply, he started to rub her clit again. Any word she had planned on saying turned into a low moan.

"I could give you anything you want. Anything you wish, I'd be eager to please. All I ask is that you let me hear your voice."

She moaned again, sticking her ass up a little higher for better contact. He grinned, almost maliciously and teased for a few seconds more, only to cut her off and watch her writhe.

"What do you want, Christine? You have to tell me."

"...Your fingers."

"What was that?"

"Use your fingers... inside of me, please, maestro."

His grin was as wide as that of the Cheshire Cat, and he pressed a finger into her pussy. He never went any deeper, merely teasing her.

"Like that, my dove?"

"Yesss..! Please!"

Her instructor then plunged his finger deep into her, fucking her with it, giving her a taste of what was to come. With his free hand, he reached around for her clit, massaging the swollen hood slowly as he added another finger.

It was all too gratifying. Touching Christine, his student, his girl, in the way he always wanted. Making her purr with every stroke against the sensitive spots inside of her cunt. Hearing her sob in the midst of her lust.

"I know what you really want, my dirty girl. You want me to take you here, make you mine again and again, with you bent over your vanity, like the little vixen you know you are."

"Mmnh, yes, yes, please!"

"You want me to bring you the edge of ecstacy over and over again, don't you, Christine? I know you do. I know you want me to keep making you come, until your legs give out on you."

She nodded her head slowly, pushing back against his fingers like her life depended on it. Like she'd simply collapse if he stopped. The Phantom tugged on her hair.

"Answer me, you little harlot."

"Yes! Yes, for the love of God please!"

For the love of God. Huh. In a swift moment, Christine sighed in longing at the lack of contact. She heard the shuffling of fabric which was surely him undressing out of his trousers. Her guess was correct because in only seconds, she felt the impressive length of his cock pressed up against her ass. 

"I'll make you see God."

He teased her, rubbing the head of his cock between her folds and pressing into her, only to pull away. Keeping one hand on her back, he eased his way into her pussy, watching as inch by inch, her tight, wet heat engulfed him. He watched her wince in the mirror and figured her pain would probably ease if he rubbed at her clit again. 

"You're ready for me, aren't you, my pet?"

"Yes."

No word could've been clearer to him. He started to move, slowly, his hips setting a slow pace. His hands kept grabbing at her ass, squeezing, massaging, parting to have a view at even that part of her. 

Christine was whimpering, loud, and in the discerning between her words and noises, he was sure he heard a plea for a faster tempo. 

"You're so wet, Christine." He groaned, grabbing at her waist to start pounding away at her harder, quicker, making her feel absolutely electric, making her drag her nails along the wood of the vanity. 

"Ohhh, more, please, I-I need more.." 

 

Christine's moans for more was a mantra in her mouth, like an only prayer, over and over. In a bold move, she spread her legs more and, though she couldn't see him, turned for him to see her beauty hidden by the blindfold. Seeing her so needy, so aroused, it just set something off in him and he fucked her, harder than before, watching her cute little ass jiggle with every impact of his thrusts.

"Aah, yes! Yes! Don't ssssstop, ohh, please!" Her screams of pleasure only drove him further, made him growl and grin, made him smack her ass hard enough to leave a big, red hand print. She was so wet, he could hear a faint squelch of fluids with each thrust. 

"Ohh, God, give me more, please, harder..!"

Insatiable little vixen. The Phantom grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back and instead of heeding her request, he slowed down his pace, drawing out each stroke, making her whine and squeal with each one. 

"D-do you..ahh... prefer it this way, Christine? You'll take it any way I give it to you, won't you?"

"A-any way, darling, any way, every way, please, give it to me faster!"

Her begging was too adorable to deny and tease and he gave her exactly that. With a tight hold on her waist, he began to make her move on his cock, jerking her back and forth on it. The view of the pale pink lips of her pussy gripping onto his cock was a sight he wished she could see.

An even better view to be admired was her face in the mirror. Mouth wide open, panting like a dog, like a bitch, just as she had been when he was giving her his tongue. Her hair all askew, with his hand still fisted in it. Her eyebrows, one little minor detail of her facial features, both furrowed together in concentration or pleasure, he couldn't tell which was which.

"Are you c-close, darling?" 

"Oh, yes, so close.." He had heard her sing so many times, his music, music by other composers, duets, solo arias, high notes that only a soprano could hit, and low beautiful notes that sounds all the better with her full, gorgeous voice, and yet, she had never sounded more beautiful than in that moment.

This was it. The final stretch. With all the strength in his body, he fucked her as hard as he could and as fast as he could, filling the room with the slapping of their flesh and the sounds of her desperate squeaks.

"Are you gonna come, Christine? Tell me..!"

"Y-yes, Maestro, please..!"

"Beg for it, you little whore. Beg for me to make you come, Christine!"

Watching her try to formulate words through her pleasure was amusing and remarkable. She truly was a work of art.

"D-da-aah.. darlinggg... pleassse..! I want you t-to make me come, mmh, I need it...!"

A slap against her ass sounded off in the room.

"Keep begging, harlot."

"Ohh, God, please, please, please, let me come! I'm clossse!"

Without another word, he, too, began reaching his completion, and he rubbed away at her clit, thrusting against her sweet spot, kissing her back and neck over and over. Doing his damnest to make her climax, to make her scream.

"Oh, God, Erik!"

Hearing his name from her mouth as she climaxed was enough to make him shiver and pull out. He came on her backside and watched her convulse and quiver in her climax. He slumped back in the chair she had been sitting on before and praised himself for his work. This beautiful girl, absolutely fucked, her ass covered in hand prints and his cum, legs shaky.

Speaking of, he had caught her before she fell, and held her close. The poor thing had enjoyed plenty of their eventful night. Carrying her bridal style, he layed her onto her bed gently.

"Maestro..?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I love you." 

He knew it was the lustful haze in her system but hearing her say that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Christine. Now, I think it's time for you to rest. You've done very well tonight."

He kissed her again on the lips and stroked her face with his hand. 

"I want you to think of all we've done tonight. Remember it, as this was not the last time." He took the liberty to tuck her in and cover her with the comforter. 

"Good night, Maestro."

"Good night, Christine. Remove your blindfold."

In hopes of being able to see his face, she frantically untied her blindfold and her wide eyes looked around the room.

The room was lit by one singular candle. It was littered with roses, there was a bowl of fruit, and an open bottle of wine.

But her angel was nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! this was my first piece on this site and i worked very hard on it. if you have any notes, please let me know in a comment. i'm open to any constructive criticism and i would love to continue improving.


End file.
